We Will Remember
by EzraEssence
Summary: Doom upon all the world: The Inquisitor dies, and now Dorian must endure. Character Death. One shot.


**_We Will Remember_**

 ** _The Inquisitor defeated Corpyheus, and he closed the last breach and all the other rifts upon Thedas, but at what cost? Lavellan is dead, and now Dorian and his friends must learn to endure. Character Death. One shot._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age Series_**

.

.

.

They have all seen it. They have watched him as all nine of them were there, fighting against the dragon and fighting against a Darkspawn magister that had the strength of a God––Corypheus. He, who, killed the Divine, corrupted the Templars and the Wardens, destroyed Haven, attempted to murder the Empress of Orlais, and now he threatens Thedas to asunder.

One by one they fell––wounded of course, not dead.

Mahanon would forbid them to die.

However, no one saw it coming of what came next.

Dorian never believed it––of Mahanon ever defeated by any one less, not even Corypheus could best him. Not ever again. Corypheus had just blasted them all with his magic so great from the red lyrium he obviously consumed. They were too far, but at the moment it was Mahanon that was there, fighting and standing up to him.

The Altus watched as he tried to get up and go to his lover's side. The Darkspawn Magister started spouting nonsense, calling help for his God, Dumat. There was no such thing!

Then, Mahanon's hand reached out, the orb reacting to the anchor on his left hand.

"…Aid me NOW––!" Corypheus' words were cut off as the orb flew right against his face, breaking his jaw, and without straying it landed into Mahanon's hand. He now holds the Eluvian orb.

"You want _in_ into the fade?!" Mahanon glowered down at his foe, who was on his knees slack–jawed, looking defeated.

His Dalish lover held the orb up and a rift began to open around the Magister's chest and it expanded, tearing his body apart and pulling him into the fade. He would not last long that is for sure.

Corypheus was gone now, labeled a dead man the moment the Inquisitor banished him into the fade.

However, there was still that breach above the sky.

Mahanon looked up at the heavens and he held the orb higher. Then, his whole body began to glow, covered by that bright green aura from the orb and the anchor, and now his eyes started to glow.

They all watched him to close this breach, but this one was different than the usual rifts who would close. Dread set within them. Why?

All the light from his body and from the orb left him and shot out to the sky like a comet, hitting the breach. A loud booming noise was heard louder than thunder as it even shook the ground they stand upon. The light that hit the breach converged within, and then suddenly releasing another blast of gust that reached all over the world.

Unknowingly to them, the last blast also closed each and every rift across Thedas. The second breach was closed, scarring the sky that would fade into the ages.

 _Thud!_

A simple sound averted their eyes from the sky and to Mahanon, who had fell suddenly, lifelessly.

"AMATUS!" Dorian shouted, calling as the castle began to quake. The suspending rocks began to fall.

Before the Tevinter mage can get to him, Iron Bull pulled him back harshly before a building column would flatten him.

"We have to move!" Bull shouted.

Dorian tried to push him away. "NOO! We're not leaving HIM!"

"We'll get to him! But we need to move!" Bull said one more time and he pulled him rather harshly in time to avoid the fallen stone floor.

Everyone scattered, trying to avoid the rubble that could land on them and the mages had to put up barriers on everyone. The quake continued for so long until finally silence tamed the broken castle.

With scratches and bruises, they survived the wreckage…

But what about the Inquisitor?

"Mahanon!" Dorian called again as hastily moved over the large debris and rubble to find where he is. He prayed to the maker that his lover still lived! He prayed that no rock fell on him.

The Altus found him then, lying in the middle of the ruins, unscathed from the wreckage. The Elvhen orb was right beside him, broken in half.

But… why was he not moving?

Dorian quickly ran to his side, kneeling down and pulling him unto his lap.

"Amatus..!" Dorian called again as his hand reached out, touching his face.

It was cold. There was little warmth or red from where the faint blush were painted on his cheeks. His face looked at peace like every morning when Dorian would wake just to see his lover still sleeping, but this time he would not smile when he would touch his face. This time his chest was not moving from where the air would go for him to breathe.

This time… it had come. This is where he had finally lost his lover forever.

"A–Amatus..? Mahanon, my love, please…" Dorian pleaded, shaking the lifeless body.

By now, the Inner Circle surrounded the two crestfallen and in disbelief. It couldn't be; he couldn't be dead. Solas knelt down and he glanced at the broken orb before back to the fallen Herald. The magic was gone and it had gone back into the fade, taking along their leader.

There was no sign of life. He wasn't moving and he wasn't breathing either.

Solas can only frown. The Dalish had born a unique figure that showed so much wisdom. For him to die like this, for his own… mistake.

"I am… sorry, Dorian…" Solas said, unsure if he was sorry about the Inquisitor's death or that for giving the orb to Corypheus––-maybe the ladder. "…The Inquisitor…He is gone."

"No..! No, no, no, he can't! He can't be..!" Dorian sobbed, holding his lover closer. It felt like his chest was cut open and his heart was pulled out, because it felt like there was nothing for him now.

The Tevinter mage was not the only one crying as some have tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Shit..! Shit, shit, shit!" Sera began to curse, stomping about, kicking a rock here and there. She was like a child throwing a tantrum, but then she fell to her knees, covering her face as she cried. She and the inquisitor were close friends, and to see him gone…

Blackwall was the closest to her as he reached out, touching her shoulder and squeezing it. Each and every one of them could feel their hearts heavy before them.

Cassandra still stood there shock, unaware a few tears had already fell. Vivienne took a deep breath in, forcing herself to hold it in as she turned away, unable to look at his corpse any longer. The Iron Bull can only stare at both Dorian and the lifeless Mahanon in his arms.

Varric turned away and pinched the bridge of his nose as a few tears escaped. There goes another Champion, another Hero fallen in a war ended, but have changed the world drastically. A world of which the Inquisitor cannot see the goodness he had created from it.

Cole got closer and he knelt down in front of the Tevinter mage. He began to say, "Dorian… I am so sorry, Dorian."

Dorian shook his head, refusing to listen, "No… No! I don't want to hear it, Cole! Whatever it is––!"

Cole continued, "I am sorry for leaving without warning. It hurts to see you all like this."

His words gave pause to everyone as they looked up with eyes wide. Speechless, Cole only continued to speak for someone that they all know who.

"There is a light… it's calling to me. I have to go now."

"NO! Mahanon!" Dorian shouted as he reached to grab Cole's arm. Was he actually talking to him? Is it really him?

"I love you Dorian." It sounded strange to hear it from Cole, but he knew. The way the words were said, it had to be Mahanon. "I want to thank you… each and every one of you for everything. I am at peace... and I'm sorry for leaving…now you must endure."

"Mahanon! No wait!" Dorian shook the spirit again and Solas cut in, stopping Dorian.

Cole blinked. "Hurting, so much hurt. He is sorry for the hurt. For the knife that is lodged into your throats. For the painful tears on your cheeks… He is gone. He went into the warm light and become it…"

Silence. Silence overcame them from this. From hearing the last words of their beloved Inquisitor.

.

.

.

They walked back to Skyhold. They wrapped him and covered him flowers, anything to make the stupid horse carriage look befitting as a grandiose coffin for their dear friend. No one said one word as they marched back. Only a few sniffles here and there, even Scout Harding.

By sun rise, they arrived at Skyhold. There was no celebration as a message was sent back to Leliana immediately. Everyone was silent, some were mourning as they watched the Inquisitor's companions bring in the decorated coffin.

Preparations were already made down in the courtyard. A stone tablet and piles of wood, ready to cremate and honor the Herald's corpse.

Cullen let out a shaky breath as he watched them, the Inquistor's close friends and his lover carefully set him down on the stone tablet. He looked away to glance at everyone else's reactions. Josephine had puffy, red eyes because when she heard the news she already started crying. Leliana's eyes had darkened, emotionless like the day when she found out the Divine was dead. Mother Giselle's heart was stricken and she prayed softly and silently to herself for Mahanon.

Everyone gathered around solemnly as Leliana stepped forward, and from her heart she spoke, "…In the Maker's law and creations, he shall know the peace of the Maker's benediction… The Light shall lead him safely through the paths of this world, and into the next…"

A torch was given to Dorian and he was hesitant before he lit the torch himself.

Leliana nodded towards him and she continued, "For he who trusts in the Maker, fire is his water. As the moth sees light and goes toward flame, he should see fire and go towards light."

Dorian listened to her chant of the canticles, and he couldn't but feel relieved. Mahanon mentioned of the light. Is he at the maker's side then? True, he believed in his own Creators, but still… It is good to know he is in a safe place.

But like Mahanon said, Dorian must endure.

"The Veil holds no uncertainty for him, and he will know no fear of death, for the Maker shall be his beacon and his shield, his foundation and his sword…" She finished.

Dorian walked up to the stone tablet, and said "…I love you…"

He lowered the torch and pile of wood set aflame, surrounding the Inquisitor's body. The flames licked and dance before setting into a blaze.

And his ashes scattered to the winds.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _ **I had been wanting a death of the Inquisitor and just to see how painful and how much he actually mattered to them.**_

 _ **Pls Review!**_


End file.
